


Horrible but Beautiful at the same time.

by BedazzledChocolate



Category: Janus Descending (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Post-Canon Fix-It, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledChocolate/pseuds/BedazzledChocolate
Summary: Chel reflects on the situation.Peter lays on the floor.





	Horrible but Beautiful at the same time.

It had been three hours since Peter tried to kill her and Chel wasn't going to give him the chance to do it again.  
He lay on the floor, his body covered in blue-green crystals. She watched with a gun ready.  
Truly Chel wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't go home, not with Peter. She wasn't about to just kick him out of the Adamantine and let him die a slow painful death. So what could she really do?  
Peter didn't seem to be breathing, but by the looks of it the crystal was still growing. Still taking over and replacing every living cell in his body. She wore a backup suit, not risking even breathing in the crystal. She had started the oxygen recycling process on the ship, barring this room.  
Chel rubbed her neck, were the bruises and cuts of Peter's crystalline hands had grasped her neck. She had let the gorgon do this to him, it was her fault. He was in pain because of her carelessness.

The other Gorgons had stopped banging on the reinforced walls of their ship about half an hour ago, and Chel wasn't quite sure what that meant for her.  
Maybe they figured Peter would handle it.

They were intelligent, she knew that, but Peter couldn't see anything, he was face down on the ground. How were they going to do this?

Truly she didn't know where to go from here. Inside the Adamantine it was safe, well safer than in the caves. She didn't have anything to do but watch Peter and reflect on the shitty week.

What was happening to Peter was horrifying and gruesome, but it was also beautiful. The shining crystals growing and contorting like a jeweled cocoon. She was glad he was asleep, because awake she had a feeling he would be feeling an unimaginable pain.

Chel wanted to move to stop it, but something stopped her. A mix of fear, apprehension, confusion, shock and a subconscious bitter hatred of the man that almost killed her… even if it wasn't really him holding her by the throat.  
But she didn't go to college for psychology. She went to college for xenoarchaeology. Why couldn't she have just decided to be normal and become a law student? Or a data scientist? Something that wouldn't have lead to her being in this beyond shitty situation.

Did Peter know about this? She thought. He was the one who discovered the planet. He was the one who lied to her about the blood. He was the one who let go of her in the caves. He was the one who-

She took a deep breath. These thoughts were not useful now.  
Chel turned on her recorder and spoke quietly, describing her best friend's metamorphosis, and frankly she didn't feel much.  
The emotions she should be feeling we're replaced by a post traumatic haze that kept her in the fucking room with him.

“Axel, I hope you the best, I'm sorry- I let this happen to Peter and-” she took in a sharp breath. “Please don't make the same mistakes I did Axel… end of log”

She heard a crackling of crystal, and nearly jumped two feet in the air. Peter had moved his head to look at her, his eyes were glassy and a dull blue instead of brown. He wasn't moving though. 

She stayed still for a moment, watching him like he watched her. But than the moment passed and she let herself relax just a bit. But she held the gun in a death grip. 

“Its you…” Peter said, his voice gravelly. He tried to prop himself up with his elbows. The cracking of crystal cut through the air and straight into her head. 

“Stop! You're going hurt yourself!” She cried, and he complied. She then laughed desperately. “It's funny you know? You were the one telling me that before.”

“I never told you anything” Peter hissed from the floor, trying once again to prop himself up before shrieking out in pain and collapsing on himself.  
She almost wanted to tease him with 'i told you so’. 

She watched him and wondered why he wasn't attacking her yet. She figured he just couldn't in his current state.  
But maybe he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security.  
She couldn't trust him anymore. 

The thought was not as devastating as it should have been, because truly, she should have never trusted him to begin with.  
He. Let. Go

Why should she hang on?

She let out a bitter laugh and Peter just stared, too tired to even speak now.  
She was allowed to be angry, she was allowed to be furious. Because he fucking let go.


End file.
